Electro-conductive contactor units including a signal electro-conductive contactor and a power supply electro-conductive contactor have been provided. The signal electro-conductive contactor is adapted to transmit signals between an electronic component and a printed board by being in contact with a signal electrode of the electronic component and a signal electrode of the printed board. The power supply electro-conductive contactor is adapted to transmit power by being in contact with a power supply electrode of the electronic component and a power supply electrode of the printed board. In each of the signal electro-conductive contactor and the power supply electro-conductive contactor, an elastic member is provided between two needle-like members.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-178196.